


Le dieu et la petite araignée

by SoraaKami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday Present, Domestic Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Young Peter Parker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Où Tony prend Loki pour sa babysitter de secours.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Le dieu et la petite araignée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!! dxfgdhsfhkhsfdssd  
> Mais c'est pas grave, je sais que je serais instantanément pardonnée *fixe son ptit Lu d'amour*  
> Bon anniversaire ma consœur likeuse de cocotte <3 et désolée du coup pour le léger retard, ce texte (et surtout ce pairing qsfkdkfdhs) m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Et je remercie encore Leia Favaz pour le coup de main !
> 
> Ptit warning : c'est du yolo complet et je ne respecte pas vraiment le lore du MCU, dans le sens où Loki et Tony sont ensemble et que quasi tout ce qui concerne Peter est biaisé par rapport au MCU, mais je garde tout de même les infos qu'on a sur Loki venant de Thor 3 ! (ce foutoir jpp....) Désolée pour l'embrouille, mais je pense que ça passe dans les faits... !

\- ... Pardon ?!

\- Oh ça va, commence pas à râler, tu me dois bien ça !

\- Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

\- Pour tous les trucs que je fais pour toi ?

\- Et puis-je savoir quels sont ces « trucs », au juste ?

\- ... Les orgasmes que je te donne ?

Loki roula des yeux tandis que Tony riait dans sa barbe pendant qu’il lassait ses chaussures.

\- C’est juste pour cet après-midi, promis !

\- Tu parles de l’après-midi que nous étions censés passer ensemble ?

\- Je suis de retour pour 20h au plus tard ! L’ignora royalement Tony en récupérant sa veste. Fais pas cette tête, pour une fois que Pepper a besoin de moi pour l’entreprise, je vais pas me faire prier... !

Le dieu ne répondit pas, se contenant de croiser les bras et de lui offrir son plus beau regard méprisant.

\- ... Tu m’en veux à quel point ? Sourit le mortel en s’approchant sensuellement de lui.

\- Au point où je suis déjà en train d’élaborer tous les tours que je vais te jouer dans les trois prochaines semaines pour me venger.

\- Trois semaines ? Ça va encore...

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller cueillir un baiser que Loki n’avait pas l’air très motivé à lui offrir.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va parfaitement bien se passer... C’est qu’un crétin d’ado, tu sais. Tu le mets devant le dernier GTA et tu l’entendras pas de la journée.

\- Je ne suis pas gardien d’enfant. Et ne peut-il pas se gérer seul, à son âge ?!

\- Si, mais j’ai peur de le laisser seul avec toutes mes armures juste à côté. Je suis sûr qu’il serait capable d’amadouer Jarvis pour entrer dans l’atelier et foutre le bordel...

Loki haussa un sourcil à cela. N’y avait-il pas des sécurités et des protocoles, avec Jarvis ? Cela l’épuisait tellement lorsque son amant parlait de lui comme s’il était un véritable être humain...

Mais qu’importait. Ce n’était pas vraiment cela qui l’agaçait le plus, à cet instant. Et dire qu’il prenait sur son précieux temps pour venir rendre visite régulièrement à son agaçant amant et que celui-ci trouvait tout de même le moyen de lui faire faux bond pour courir à la rescousse de Miss Potts...

Mais lui coller son neveu de 15 ans dans les pattes... ? C’était la goutte d’eau.

\- Tu n’imagines même pas tout ce que tu vas subir pour m’infliger cela, Anthony... Siffla-t-il en le regardant partir.

\- Rien auquel je ne survivrai pas, je sais que tu m’aimes trop pour ça ! À tout à l’heure, beau gosse... !

Il reçut un clin d’œil plus qu’aguicheur avant de voir le milliardaire disparaître derrière la porte d’entrée.

Bien... Maintenant qu’il était au pied du mur, autant faire les choses correctement, n’est-ce pas ?

Il alla rejoindre le jeune homme à l’étage. C’était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient, même si Loki avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de lui, et les présentations un quart d’heure plus tôt avaient été quelque peu brèves. Il espérait que le gamin n’allait pas l’ennuyer outre mesure...

Il le retrouva le nez plongé sur son ordinateur portable, qu’il ferma d’un geste paniqué en le voyant arriver.

Et ils se jaugèrent tous les deux quelques longues secondes silencieuses, les grands yeux écarquillés de Peter rivés sur lui alors qu’il n’avait aucune fichue idée de comment l’aborder.

Certes, il était Loki d’Asgard, le dieu de la malice et des mensonges, la langue de serpent pour qui les relations sociales ne comportaient –normalement-, que peu de difficultés, voire aucune, vu comme il maniait les mots avec une facilité déconcertante... Mais la cour entière d’Asgard lui semblait, à cet instant, peut-être un peu moins intimidante que ce jeune freluquet à peine pubère qui le fixait avec un étrange mélange de méfiance et de curiosité.

\- ... Hem, bien. Peter. Je suppose que je n’ai pas besoin de te donner une activité quelconque à faire comme pour un enfant, n’est-ce pas ?

À ce moment précis, les yeux de l’adolescent se mirent à briller de plus belle et Loki se sentit –bien malgré lui-, se décomposer intérieurement. Car cette toute petite voix à l’arrière de son crâne qui lui chuchotait qu’il n’allait pas aimer les événements des prochaines minutes ne parlait certainement pas pour faire joli.

\- Vous... Vous vous y connaissez en enfants... ? Tâta le jeune homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le dieu plissa les yeux, sa voix chuchotante se mettant soudainement à hurler, à présent.

\- ... Oui, un peu...

\- C’est vrai ?! S’exclama soudainement Peter. Alors l’histoire de Sleipnir est vraie ?! Et celle de Fenrir et de Hel aussi ??

Il haussa un sourcil à ces noms.

\- Que... Comment ça, leurs « histoires » ?

\- Ben rien que l’histoire du cheval avec Sleipnir !! Avec le type que les autres dieux vous ont obligé à empêcher de terminer sa construction !! D’ailleurs, est-ce que c’est vrai que c’était vous qui avait joué en la faveur du bâtisseur pour lui permettre d’utiliser son cheval ?? Vous vous êtes tiré une sacrée balle dans le pied en faisant ça, non ??

Ce fut donc au tour de Loki de regarder l’adolescent avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Il était tellement ballotté entre l’incompréhension et la violente agression que lui envoyait ce flot de paroles bien trop rapide, qu’il ne trouva rien à répondre, laissant donc l’opportunité au mortel de continuer :

\- En tout cas si cette histoire est vraie, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé... Oncle Tony est au courant ? Ça le gêne pas ? Vous avez déjà pensé à les présenter à Tony, du coup ? Ah mais j’suis bête, il peut pas aller à Asgard comme il veut, pas vrai ? Mais s’ils peuvent prendre forme humaine, vous pouvez le faire venir ici pour qu’il les rencontre, non ? J’aimerai bien les rencontrer aussi si c’est possible, s’il vous plaît !! Ah mais je dis ça, mais Jorman... Jorguman... Enfin le serpent géant là, il est pas déjà sur Midgard ?? C’est le monstre du Loch Ness en fait, pas vrai ?? Dites-moi que c’est lui, j’vous en supp-

La bouche de Peter fut soudainement scellée en un claquement de doigts. Il savait que ce petit sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec ce genre d’individu encore plus avide de parole que Anthony Stark lui-même – _par Odin, cela existait donc réellement... ?!-,_ mais en attendant, il put souffler un instant. Il se pinça l’arête du nez pour réfléchir aux paroles du gosse qui lui paraissaient aussi obscures qu’abracadabrantes.

\- ... De qui parles-tu quand tu me demandes si je compte « les » présenter à Anthony... ?

Peter semblait aussi paniqué à l’idée de ne plus pouvoir parler qu’impatient qu’il ne le relâche pour pouvoir lui répondre. Et Loki s’en trouva surpris lui-même qu’il appréhendait réellement de l’entendre de nouveau vomir ses absurdités.

Il claqua pourtant de nouveau les doigts dans un soupir et la réaction fut immédiate.

\- VOUS POUVEZ RENDRE LES GENS MUETS AUSSI FACILEMENT ??? C’EST TROP GÉNIAL !! Est-ce que vous le faites quand oncle Tony part dans ses monologues ?? Ma tante May déteste quand il fait ça, alors que moi ça me fait rire, c’est souvent hyper passionnant ce qu’il dit !

\- Je suis étrangement fort peu étonné de ce fait... Marmonna Loki dans sa barbe.

\- Mais sinon, je parlais de vos enfants bien sûr !! Sleipnir, Fenrir, Hel et Jorgu... Désolé, autant je l’ai pour les trois autres, mais pour lui je galère... Vous prononcez ça comment ??

Loki cligna des paupières une fois, puis deux.

\- ... Mes _enfants_ , répéta-t-il d’un ton aussi étonné qu’affirmatif, tant la question semblait sortir de nulle part.

\- Euh... Ouais... ? Est-ce que... C’est un sujet sensible ou quoi ? Si c’est le cas, j’suis vraiment désolé ! Oh merde oh merde, Peter t’es vraiment nul... Se mit-il à marmonner en se cachant la tête dans ses mains. Pour une première impression ça craint un max bordel... J’aurais dû y penser, oncle Tony m’a dit de faire gaffe à ce que je disais si je voulais pas finir en araignée rôtie, en plus...

\- Hehem... Peter ? L’appela le dieu de toute sa superbe.

\- Oui, présent ! Sursauta-t-il en revenant à lui, visiblement paniqué. Ohalala, vous allez me transformer en animal pour me punir ?! Écoutez, je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas vous vexer, vraiment ! Je voulais justement établir un contact sympa avec vous, c’est pour ça que j’viens d’éplucher votre page Wikipédia avant que vous arriviez !! J’suis vraiment vraiment désolé, si vous voulez je vais m’enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu’à ce qu’oncle Tony revienne et-

\- Tais-toi.

Il y avait mis son ton le plus glacial et, à son grand soulagement, ce fut aussi efficace que son sort précédent.

Il en profita donc pour réfléchir un court instant et il lui sembla que des réminiscences de discussions avec Anthony lui revinrent : Wikipédia, il connaissait, oui. L’imbécile d’homme de métal le lui en avait déjà parlé. Et maintenant qu’il y pensait, il lui avait aussi cité les noms de Fenrir, de Hel, de Sleipnir et de Jörmungand -nul doute que le gamin parlait de cette créature, il n’y avait pas un milliard de serpent géant portant ce nom venant d’Asgard, après tout-.

\- Que raconte donc cet imbécile de _Wikipédia_ , au juste... ? Explique-moi.

Il vit clairement le gamin se décomposer un peu plus sur place. Il se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise, paraissant –étonnamment-, chercher ses mots.

\- Euuuh... Il dit que les quatre sont vos enfants... Est-ce que je dois développer ?

\- Comment pourraient-ils être mes enfants ?! s’insurgea Loki. Hel encore, pourquoi pas, même s’il s’agit plutôt ici de ma défunte sœur aînée... Mais le reste d’entre eux sont des créatures animales !

\- Mais justement, c’est ça qui est fun !! s’exclama Peter avec enthousiasme, et Loki n’aima que moyennement le sous-entendu.

L’intelligent jeune mortel sembla le comprendre immédiatement et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- ... C’est pas du tout vos enfants, alors... ?

\- Absolument pas. Ce n’est pas parce que je suis capable de métamorphose que je m’amuserais à copuler avec je ne sais quelle créature fantastique... !

\- ... Est-ce que vous allez me faire quelque chose de répréhensible pour me punir d’avoir osé insinuer ça... ?

Loki sourit largement.

\- Je vois qu’Anthony t’a correctement parlé de moi...

Il avança d’un pas et l’effet fut immédiat : l’adolescent bondit de sa chaise pour se planquer derrière, d’un mouvement habile qui étonna légèrement Loki.

\- Tu as de bons réflexes pour un petit mortel... S’amusa-t-il. Voyons donc s’ils peuvent t’éviter la suite...

Son sourire s’élargit un peu plus et Peter détala instantanément en arrière pour aller, cette fois, se cacher derrière le canapé.

\- Je-je veux pas faire ma balance ou vous menacer, hein, couina-t-il alors que le dieu ne voyait plus que le haut de ses cheveux dépasser du dossier, mais je pense pas qu’oncle Tony sera content s’il apprend que vous m’avez fait quoi que ce soit !!

\- Faut-il encore qu’il l’apprenne... Ronronna-t-il en riant légèrement.

Les yeux aussi effrayés que vifs de Peter apparurent alors que Loki avait du mal à se départir de son sourire fourbe : il s’amusait comme un petit fou, même si le jeu n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir durer bien longtemps, il en était conscient. Mais torturer un peu cette pipelette qui osait insinuer qu’il n’était qu’une bête de foire –plus qu’il ne l’était déjà de base, cela va sans dire-, était plutôt cocasse. Aussi risqué cela pouvait-il être si son amant l’apprenait.

Mais même s’il n’arrivait pas à menacer le gamin assez efficacement pour qu’il tienne sa langue –se dont il doutait, il était Loki d’Asgard tout de même-, il n’avait pas réellement peur des « représailles » de son mortel. Il risquait, au pire, une grève de sexe, et il était persuadé que son idiot craquerait avant lui au bout de quelques jours à peine.

-Sors-donc de là... L’appela-t-il en s’approchant lentement. N’avais-tu pas nombre de questions à me poser ? L’idée de rencontrer un dieu millénaire n’est-elle donc plus aussi intéressante... ?

\- Si, c’est carrément super intéressant !! répliqua le jeune homme avec un étrange entrain mêlé à sa méfiance. Mais quand j’ai vexé le dieu en question, je préfère garder une distance de sécurité !

Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres et, l’instant d’après, il était dans le dos du jeune homme. Plus précisément sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- Quelle distance de sécurité... ? Susurra-t-il.

Et la réaction de Peter ne se fit pas attendre il fit un bond sur lui-même en hurlant avant de... venir se coller au plafond ?

Loki se redressa subitement, ses yeux écarquillés avisant l’adolescent collé au plafond par ses doigts et ses pieds qui le fixait d’un regard tout aussi surpris et, peu à peu- décomposé.

\- ... Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que les midgardiens pouvaient défier la gravité ainsi... Nota Loki en haussant un sourcil. Me serais-je fourvoyé sur votre peuple de fourmi... ?

Le regard de Peter se fit paniqué et il sembla batailler contre lui-même quelques secondes, sans pour autant se décoller de son perchoir.

\- .... Euh... Ouaip ! Y’a des midgardiens qui peuvent faire ça, c’est genre euh... Totalement normal ! Genre ça vient pas du tout d’un incident quelconque, je suis né comme ça et je suis loiiiiiin d’être le seul !!

Le sourire de Loki revint.

\- Tu es aussi piètre menteur que ton débit de paroles est impressionnant... Anthony est-il au courant de cela ?

Le jeune homme redescendit finalement aisément du plafond dans un long soupir résigné.

\- Non... C’est comme pour tante May, je sais qu’il serait paniqué à l’idée de ce qu’il m’est arrivé et des... « Capacités » que ça m’a donné.

Il se passa une main derrière la nuque et regarda ailleurs, comme pour fuir les yeux émeraudes qui le sondaient avec intérêt.

\- Ni même ce que j’en fais... Oh mon dieu, il me tuerait tellement s’il savait...

\- Si tu joues aux petits Avengers dans son dos, il est effectivement fort probable qu’il n’ait envie de te tuer s’il le découvre.

Peter se pinça les lèvres et envoya un regard suppliant à Loki.

\- Je suis un crétin... Marmonna-t-il de nouveau. Est-ce que quelque chose pourra acheter votre silence... ? J’ai pas grand-chose à vous donner ceci dit et, oh mon dieu je vous en supplie ne me demandez pas ma vie ou je sais pas quoi ! Même un pacte démoniaque, j’suis genre super flippé par ce genre de trucs !! Je veux pas me traîner une malédiction toute ma vie parce que j’ai eu un sursaut débile !!

Le dieu rit pour de bon cette fois et s’avança vers lui, toute aura menaçante mise de côté.

\- Il n’y a rien que tu possèdes qui puisse m’intéresser, rassure-toi... En revanche, peut-être pourrais-tu m’aider pour certaines choses que j’ai prévu... ?

Peter haussa un sourcil aussi intrigué qu’inquiet à cette remarque.

.

Tony rentra finalement vers 21h passées et il fut plus que surpris en découvrant son divin amant tranquillement installé sur le canapé aux côtés de son neveu, les deux étant apparemment plongés dans les devoirs du second au vu de la mine concentrée qu’ils arboraient l’un comme l’autre.

\- Cette équation-là est pas compliquée, il suffit de multiplier ça et-

\- Cesse donc d’essayer de m’expliquer votre stupide science, râla Loki, cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi. La magie est bien plus aisée que tous ces chiffres idiots.

Il releva les yeux sur Tony qui les avisait en ricanant.

\- Et cela n’est qu’une preuve de plus de l’imbécilité de votre espèce : vous vous embrouillez le cerveau avec ces inepties simplement car vous êtes trop bêtes pour comprendre les subtilités de la magie.

\- Je ne me sens pas visé, sifflota Tony tout se mettant à l’aise, déposant ses affaires sur la table.

\- Pourquoi, devrais-tu l’être ? Lui demanda Loki avec un sourire tandis que Peter lui faisait un signe de la main pour le saluer.

Le milliardaire rit de nouveau.

\- Bon, je vois que la journée a l’air de s’être bien passé ! Vous voyez, vous deux qui flippiez dans votre coin pour rien !

Les deux concernés échangèrent un petit regard alors qu’il s’éloignait vers la salle de bain en continuant ses commentaires amusés.

\- J’étais sûr que vous vous entendriez bien ! On pourra réitérer l’expérience à l’occasioOOOOOOOOOOOON AH BORDEL DE MERDE QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CETTE HORREUR ??!!

Il revint dans le salon en courant, blanc comme un linge, tandis que Peter et Loki échangèrent un _check_ discret.

\- Quand tu veux mon aimé. Les idées de ton neveu sont fort intéressantes.

\- Et les pouvoirs de Loki sont super cools, rajouta l’adolescent en riant en voyant l’illusion de l’énorme araignée géante sortir de la salle de bain pour poursuivre un Tony paniqué dans le salon.

**Author's Note:**

> Et encore bon anniversaire Luna !! *milliards de calin et de bisous dans ta tête <3 <3 <3*


End file.
